


Darker than ever before

by Adensionia



Series: Friend-fiction [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fun, Kink, Kinky, M/M, Mpreg, My Immortal Prequel, Sex, Sexy, Tiny penis, haha - Freeform, lol, penis - Freeform, vagina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:35:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9479594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adensionia/pseuds/Adensionia
Summary: Parker and Daniel, ship name Darker. ;););)





	

Daniel gazed at Parker across the room. He let out a sigh, knowing it would never be.

 

Parker then smiled, walking up to Daniel confidently. He immediately pulled out his acorn penis and shoved it into Daniel's gaping nostril. Daniel gasped erotically,"Oh Parker!!!!! AAAAAAHHHHH! MY SWAMP IS ALL YOURS." He SCREAMED, pulling down his pants to reveal a blue vagina. Parker stared at it,"I didn't know you had blue waffles." Daniel looked away sheepishly,"Yeah... Don't tell anyone, okay?" Parker moaned,"I love it when you talk with my dick in your mouth!" Daniel laughed,"It's not hard to do. I can see you're hard though ;););););););););););););)" then Parker put a straw in the cup lid. If you catch my drift.

Daniel found himself pregnant days later. Parker cried when he found out,"I'm gonna be a papa!!!!" Daniel smiled,"It's a girl. We're gonna name her Ebony Dementia Raven Way." Parker smiled,"Parfect. Get it? Cus my name is parker. Parfect."


End file.
